Guilt (My Horror Academia Series)
by XXDoubleHHXX
Summary: When little Izuku leaves for school Inko is left alone, she then tormented by a mysterious being from a creepy children's book. (The Babadook/My Hero Academia crossover)


'Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep click' Inko sat up in her bed and rubbed her eye** "Come on Inko time to get up." **Inko sighed as she got out of bed and put on her clothes for the day, she left her room heading down the hall towards Izuku's room, "Izuku wake up, time for school." She said as she opened the door to see her five year old son jumping around in his All Might onize in excitement, "Good morning sweety why are you up so early?" He ran right up to his mother and gave her the biggest hug he could give, "I'm just excited for my first day of school, can i wear my All Might costume mom please mom please." **"This is what your life has become?" **"Sorry sweety maybe next time." Izuku displeased from his mothers words walked over to his dresser and started pulling out actually clothes while his mother left to go make his breakfast, she quickly prepared a fried egg sandwich for his breakfast and Katsudon for his lunch, Izuku was now dressed in his favorite All Might shirt and shorts, "Oh you look so cute now hurry up and take your lunch and eat your breakfast, Our neighbor Mrs. Monoke offered to take you to school today and she's waiting for you now so hurry." Izuku took the food and shoved it in his backpack before running out the door waving goodbye to his mother, **"He's the cause of all your worries so why don't you give him to me." **She watched him run out to her Monoke's car and waved to them as they drove away, once they were out of sight Inko headed back into her apartment taking a seat on the couch and turning on the TV, **"It's your day off and this is what you do, before you had the boy you would go out and have fun."**

She flipped through all the channels until finally stopping on the local news, the main story was about a women who had just killed her very young son and was now being taken to jail, as the news reporter continued to tell the events of the horror that just took place Inko looked on the far left of the screen and she could see the police car carrying the mother, she looked just like her, **"That's your future." **She turned off the TV and just sat there in silence alone with her thoughts until her bedroom door suddenly opened on its own, she got up and slowly walked over to her room not knowing what to expect, she peeked in slowly and looked around seeing nothing unusual. Inko stepped slowly inside and approached her nightstand opening the top drawer, she reached in and pulled out a red book titled _Mister Babadook, _**"Open the book." **She thought about it for a second and just as she was about to open it she quickly stopped herself and threw it down to the floor, 'BANG' the door to the room slammed shut a despite her effort she could not open it, "Inko?" She froze, she slowly turned around and there he was wearing his favorite black suit and red tie, "Hisashi." Her eyes started to tear as she ran up and embraced him, she cried into his chest as she hugged him tighter, "I missed you so much Inko." He said to her as he wiped the tears off her cheeks, "I missed you too, i thought you were dead and i would never see you again."

The two kissed and continued their embrace;she pressed her head against his soft chest as he gently stroked her green hair, "We can be together again, all you have to do is bring me the boy."She broke their hug and backed away from him, "You mean Izuku?"She asked, the room was quickly engulfed in darkness but she could still see the outline of Hisashi's body, **"Give me the boy**.**"**His voice sounded no longer like the man she loved, instead it was dark and twisted to where she couldn't bare to hear it, **"Give me the boy." **He said again,** "Give me the boy." **He kept repeating himself until Inko couldn't take it any more,she turned away from and reached for the doorknob butshestopped herself from turning it, "No."She said taking a deep breath before turning back to face him, the outline was no longer Hisashi's it was now a very tall man wearing a tophat and a big trench coat, his fingers were every long and his hair from what she could see was very frizzy, "I won't fall for this trick demon, you've tried before and failed and this time is going to have the same result so just go back to where you came from."The tall man extended his fingers showing how long they were as he emitted a noise that sounded like cicadas buzzing, despite being utterly terrified Inko stood her ground against the tall demonic figuare, "I don't fear you." Those were the words that set off the tall man as he jumped at her, with one touch the creature disappeared and Inko fell to her knees clutching at her stomach in pain, she could feel him slowly consuming her as darkness slowly filled the room until no light could be seen.

**"It's over Inko just let me ****in." **As the darkness closed in she thought about all the time she spent with Hisashi and Izuku, the romantic dates, the akward mess ups which she totally freaked out about, the happiness she felt the day the doctor told her she was going to have a baby and become a mother, Izuku being born, playing heroes together, **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY WON'T YOU LET ME IN? DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE YOU HUSBAND AGAIN?" **"I Do." She said getting up off her knees, "I miss him everyday but i know grieving won't bring him back." The darkness slowly started to fade and light filled the room again, "What happened that day was an accident, i was in labor and he was driving the car telling me to stay calm and breath when we crashed into another car. It wasn't Izuku's fault we crashed he wasn't even born yet, i however do feel some guilt for not telling Hisashi to watch the road but it was mostly his fault for looking away."Before she could continue the urge to vomit came upon her, she threw up a black gunk like substance onto the floor infront of her that seemed to never end, when it finally ended she wipped of her lips and fixed her hair so it looked presentable again, "I will always feel guilty but it's not my or Izuku's fault." The black liquid slowy traveled under her bed as she picked up the book and put in back in the nightstand, she quickly changed her clothes into something nice and walked over to the door that was now unlocked, **"You know you can't get rid of me." **She didn't look back where the vouce was coming from as she responded "I know." She walked out the door and was about to close it when he heard the voice one more time** "You will have to tell him the truth some day." **

(Around 3:30pm many hours later)

"MOM I'M HOME." Izuku said running up to her and giving her another hug, "How was your first day of school honey, did it go well?" She asked, he looked up at her and smiled, "It was great but i missed you so much." "Well i missed you more." She hugged back even tighter making sure that her love for him was felt in the strength of her arms, "Hey mom can i go over and play with Kacchan for a bit?" She put him down and patted his green messy hair, "Of course you can but first i want you to do something for me." She grabbed a bowl off the counter and handed it to Izuku not letting go until she knew he had a strong grip on it, "Put this next to my bed on the floor okay sweetie?" He looked into the bowl and was confused about what it was filled with, dirt and earthworms lots and lots of them squirming around, "Mom why are thier worms in the bowl?" He asked, "No reason sweetie i'll explain another time." He excepted this answer and ran to her room and put the bowl next to her bed on the floor, he then backed up staring at the bowl and watched as it slid under the bed on it's own, Izuku coward in fear as he closed the door and ran back to his mother, "Mom what was that?" She turned around and pinched his cheek gently, "It was nothing dear, nothing at all."

**(Just a short story i thought of real quick** **of the Babadook in my My Hero Academia, let me know what you think in the comments.)**


End file.
